Skies are for Flying In
by WrenTheGirl
Summary: Ciara Cooke is a Gryffindor with an obsession for quidditch. Follow her through Hogwarts as she impresses the seventh year captain with her ability, earns the trust of the Weasley twins, and makes her professors despair for her grades!
1. Introduction

"What do you mean 'first years can't try out for the quidditch team'?" A tall girl with light brown hair exclaimed at the Gryffindor table.

"Well we're not even allowed broomsticks." A girl with messy reddish brown hair pointed out.

The first girl's green eyes narrowed momentarily before she said, "What do they do if we have brooms?"

"Take them." She told her, "I heard they use them for firewood."

The girl's eyes widened and she suddenly shoved her mostly full cereal bowl into the middle of the table, "I forgot my potions book." She announced, before sprinting out of the Great Hall to hide her prized Nimbus 2000.


	2. First Year: Tryouts

**Her name is pronounced Keer-a. It's an Irish name and can also be pronounced Kee-ar-a, but I prefer the flow of Keer-a Cooke!**

Oliver Wood scanned the group of people who had come to tryouts this year. He had opened all positions in an attempt to find the best possible team, and there were far more hopefuls then normal.

His eyes fell on a girl standing with a group of third years. She was just shorter then most of them and held a beater's bat in her right hand and a well-polished Nimbus in her left. She was clearly a first year, but Oliver ignored this and blew a whistle to call them in for his speech. He noticed the girl furrow her brow and tilt her head slightly as she listened.

Although the spots were technically open, Oliver realised that most of Gryffindor accepted that the twins would reclaim their positions. As a result, the Weasleys were set against a tiny second year boy and the slightly taller brown haired girl. He almost laughed at the unfairness of this match up.

He sent the two teams into the sky for a game. Alicia grabbed the quaffle as soon as it was thrown. Wood chose not to watch her, instead focusing on the potential of newer players. He watched Fred aim a bludger at his teammate but, before it made contact, the first year had shot in and fired it towards an opposing chaser. Fred nodded, impressed, before shooting off to find another to hit.

Oliver couldn't take his eyes off the female beater. She flew with an air that rarely graced the Hogwart's pitch. The chasers on her team remained virtually unharmed, which was a miracle considering the twins had been battering them all game and the second year could hardly keep hold of his bat.

Finally, Wood saw the twins gear up for their special move. They hit the bludger together with impeccable timing, resulting in a knock-out blow when it made contact. The ball shot straight towards the small beater, who dropped elegantly into a sloth roll, before returning the second bludger to the twins. It hit the tails of both their broomsticks, knocking them crooked and sending them spinning. The girl smiled to herself and saluted the twins, who grinned and saluted her back.

"CIARA COOKE!" All play was stopped as McGonagall's voice boomed across the pitch, "COME DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY."

The Gryffindors watched as the brown haired girl groaned and began to drift slowly to the ground.

"What made you think you could ignore me? I told you first years cannot try out for the team!" The professor shouted.

The girl made a face, "I just want to play quidditch. And Harry Potter got to, didn't he?"

"That was DIFFERENT." She hissed, "Back to house- I'll see you in detention tomorrow."

Ciara was marched off the pitch by the professor, complaining, "How is it different? He hadn't even picked up a broomstick before he came. The stupid flying lessons here are for babies."

Wood laughed, knowing he had thought the same in first year, and called in the game.

"She's a first year?" The twins asked in unison.

"Our shots should have flattened her!" Fred exclaimed.

"She's got guts risking McGonagall's wrath." George said.

Wood wasn't listening to any of it. He was thinking about the fluidity in Ciara's flight and judgment that usually only came from years of experience. Had he not had the twins, he too would have risked more then McGonagall's wrath to have the girl play on his team.


	3. First Year: Similarities Between Beaters

"So, Miss Ciara." Fred said, coming to sit beside the girl in the common room.

"How was detention?" George asked, sitting on her other side.

The girl scowled, "She made me sweep her classroom. With a Cleansweep."

"She made you sweep with a broomstick?" The twins exclaimed.

"Well, old McGonagall has got creative!" George mused.

"We'd better be careful with our pranks this term." Fred agreed.

Ciara shrugged, crumpling up the quidditch play she'd been writing instead of finishing her charms essay and said, "At least she didn't make me use my Nimbus." She then remembered the rule about first years having broomsticks and added, "Not that it's in school."

The twins laughed as George un-crumpled her play.

"Thank Merlin you're a first year." He said, studying it, "Or we'd be out in the cold this season!"


	4. First Year: Quidditch Plays

"What does this mean?" A tall blonde boy asked Ciara who was struggling through the last of her potions write up.

"Oh- hey Mikey!" She smiled at her friend, "That's a quidditch play I wrote before I remembered I had to finish this from class." She then pointed at the picture, "In this one the beater drops in and hits the quaffle to the outside chaser who drops it to the one underneath who can shoot. And I thought of this amazing one where a beater could hit a bludger at the quaffle and get it to go in the hoops, but that would take so much talent to pull of well enough to use in a game!"

Mikey watched his friend gush about the sport, pointing to each dot on her play map and looking up periodically to check he was still listening.

"That would be cool though." He agreed, "Has anyone done it before?"

Ciara shook her head and chewed her lip in thought.

He frowned, "I bet you'll pull it off before you leave Hogwarts."

The girl looked up at him and grinned, "I hope so."


	5. First Year: Snow Shouldn't Stop Us

"Wood, we are _not_ training in the snow!" Angelina sternly told her captain.

"But we play Ravenclaw soon- we need to be prepared." He said to his team, expecting this would put them in gear.

"Prepared, not dead!" Fred exclaimed. Oliver frowned.

"And besides- look at the pile of work Harry has!" George said, pointing to a stack of books on the table that mostly belonged to the twins. Harry nodded, not ready to de-ice his glasses for the third time that week.

Oliver scowled, "Fine. But I'm going." He said, walking out of the common room in his robes.

When he neared the pitch he was surprised to see someone on it. He walked up to the turf and watched as the girl from tryouts hammered a bludger towards the middle ring. It sailed straight through without making even the slightest noise.

Wood smiled, impressed, as she touched down and wrestled the bludger back into its case. Oliver approached her as she charmed the case and prepared to mount her broom.

"You have good aim." He said.

She turned and smiled, looking surprised to see him, "Thanks." She said, then added, "I'd make a sucky beater if I didn't."

He laughed, "Maybe I'll see you around."

She nodded and hopped on her broom with the case hovering behind her.

Before she left she said, "It was really cool of you not to accept the rematch against Hufflepuff. That game should have been ours."

Oliver smiled to himself as he shot into the sky. This girl was something else.


	6. First Year: Distractions

"Ciara, come on. We have potions!" Demelza said, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Mel, she's reading about quidditch." Mikey said to the girl.

"You should probably know by now that it takes something special to get her to stop." James agreed.

Demelza sighed as Mikey knocked a glass of pumpkin juice towards Ciara's magazine. She jerked it out of the way and then looked up at her friends.

"What am I about to make us late for?"


	7. First Year: Potions in Pink

The seventh years walked into their potions class and were more then a little surprised to see the dungeon was covered in pink. Snape stood at the front of the class, looking absolutely furious.

"Had a decorator in, Professor?" A Gryffindor asked, smirking. Snape said nothing.

"Who did it?" Another pushed, "I'll bet it was your brother's Perce."

"It was _not _the Weasley twins." Snape said angrily.

"Then who on earth was it?" Wood wondered, surprised the colour wasn't the cause of his beaters.

Right on cue, Ciara walked into the class and said, "I'm done sorting the flobberworms professor. And all the cauldrons are clean. So I'll be off now to catch the second half of flying!"

The seventh years watched as Snape glared daggers at the girl making her way out of the classroom.

"Cooke!" Snape said before she left, "Your detention isn't over."

She groaned, "I've done everything you've asked for. The pink will wear off in a week anyway- I don't see what you're so worked up about."

Wood's face pulled into an amazed smile. What was it about Gryffindor beaters?

"Bring me a cauldron." The professor asked, ignoring his class.

Ciara sighed and found a sparkling specimen.

"This should have taken you the day."

She shrugged, "I'm a quick worker. Now can I have my wand back? I'm really late for flying."

Snape glared at her and returned her wand, "Next time, you'll be here all day. You'll regret every word you said."

Ciara nodded, as good as ignoring him, and, as she left, flicked a ball of paper towards Percy. Wood opened it for him and read: _Tell your brothers thanks for the tip- there's no way I could have cleaned all those without magic!_

Percy groaned as their friend grinned and said, "The twins are leaving a legacy!"


	8. Second Year: Plants on the Pitch

"What have they done to our quidditch pitch?" Ciara asked as she stared at the small plants growing from the soil.

"It's for the tournament- there's no quidditch this year." Her friend explained.

"No quidditch- are you joking?" She exclaimed.

"McGonagall, there's got to be some kind of mistake. There are plants on our quidditch pitch." Ciara said to the professor with great concern.

"I am quite aware of this Miss Cooke. Quidditch this year is cancelled due to the Triwizard Tournament taking place." She told the girl.

"Why? Grow the stupid trees somewhere else. Or even better- there's an entire bloody forest out there for them to use!"

The professor moved her spectacles down her nose to peer at the girl, "Why is the quidditch pitch of such importance? It bears no academic relevance."

"It does if I want to be a quidditch player!" Ciara exclaimed, "Where am I supposed to practice? I can't aim at a window."

McGonagall studied her then said, "I thought I'd be finished with my share of quidditch obsessed students when Wood left last year. Apparently I won't be so lucky. I'd suggest if you can't find somewhere to practice, you might want to focus on your studies. Your transfiguration essay was supposed to be titled 'The Effects of Changing A Rat Into A Goblet' not 'The Effects of Changing a Rat Into a Bludger'"

Ciara groaned and left the office, tripping over a statue as she walked out.


	9. Second Year: Weasley Recruitment

"Ciara!" The twins announced, appearing in front of the girl as she came down from her dorm.

"Hey- what's up?" She asked.

"We have a proposal for you!" George said.

"Continue." She replied.

"Well," Fred began, "Seeing as you're not going to get the opportunity to kick us off the quidditch team this year,"

"And seeing as Dumbledore won't let us compete in the Triwizard Tournament," George continued, stroking his wispy grey beard for effect.

"We thought we might all be a little bored."

"So we're going to wreak a little havoc this year."

"And we want your help." They finished together.

Ciara's face broke into a mischievous smirk, "What can I do for you?" She asked, eyes sparkling.


	10. Second Year: A Friend in Need

"Ciara, can I take some pictures of you training?" Colin asked.

"Sure, but there's no quidditch pitch." She reminded him.

"Yeah, that's what Harry said." The third year told her, shrugging, "He said to ask you."

She frowned slightly, knowing Harry had only done so to get Colin to stop trailing him, "Why do you want pictures of quidditch anyway?" She asked.

"Dennis wants to play it," He explained earnestly, "But my parents are worried it's violent. I keep telling them it's not, but I need pictures to prove it!"

Ciara laughed, "Colin, have you not been to a quidditch game? It's violent as hell!"

"I know that, and Dennis knows that. But our parents don't need to!" He told her, eyes sparkling with excitement.

The girl grinned at his enthusiasm, "Anything to get someone the chance to play."


	11. Second Year: Temporary Training Pitch

Ciara hammered a bludger towards Demelza who pulled her broom up and groaned as the ball made contact with her ankle.

"Ugh- why can I never pull that one off?" She moaned, hurling the quaffle through a makeshift hoop the two had fashioned.

"You want to try again?" Ciara asked, catching it, "You're so close- if you just remember to pull your legs up you'll be clear."

The girl frowned and nodded, "Go again." She said, flying back over to the other end of the pitch. As she raced towards the posts, Ciara aimed a bludger at her. She pulled her broom towards the sky, hitched up her legs, then dived back on course towards the hoops.

"That was awesome!" Ciara yelled as she scored, "I have literally never met a chaser who dodges bludgers as well as you do."

Demelza grinned, "It's only thanks to you pommelling me these past two years. Ending?"

Ciara laughed and nodded, preparing for the last drill of their practice. Mel threw the quaffle towards Ciara, who hit it with a bludger, hoping it would knock the quaffle through a hoop. The bludger hit the ball and the quaffle sailed between two of their posts. Ten shots later, the closest she had come was hitting the edge of a ring.

"You're getting better." Mel said as they flew back to the castle.

Ciara made a face, "I wish I'd never come up with that move. It's almost impossible, but I can't stop until I make it 10 times out of 10. Which at this rate is _never _going to happen!"


	12. Second Year: Combined Forces

"Ready?" Fred asked.

"Ready." George and Ciara replied in unison.

The three of them grinned, "Let's forest it!"

They flew in formation down the corridor, batting enchanted trees all over the floor that charms and transfigurations classes took place in. They had cast a silencing charm on the balls before starting, so when they landed at the far end of the corridor, a dense, wet, rainforest had filled the walkway.

They nodded at each other and disappeared into their respective bathrooms to stash their brooms and dry themselves.

Ciara opened the door to the girl's bathroom as the twins began to shriek.

"Merlin- there's a rainforest!" Fred yelled, then screamed as George shoved him out in the wet.

Ciara began screaming once Fred was soaked and within seconds all the classroom doors were open and Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were standing in front of excited clusters of students.

"Fred and George Weasley!" McGonagall shrieked, "What have you done?"

"We didn't know!" Fred exclaimed.

"We just went to the bathroom and then this happened." George explained.

"Then pray tell me how this forest appeared in the corridor during your conveniently timed absence?" She asked.

They shrugged.

"Professor, it must have been a coincidence." Ciara said innocently from her bathroom, "The same thing happened to me."

She studied the second year, then turned to confront the sixth year twins, "Do you really expect me to believe this was merely a coincidence?"

They nodded enthusiastically and the professor smiled wryly, "I see you're training a prodigy." She said, nodding towards Ciara. She then addressed the girl, "Be careful- they may be creative, but they spend more time in detention then planning."

"I can't speak for them, but I spend my time in detention planning." She shrugged, then appeared to realise what she had said and clamped her mouth shut, looking a little shocked.

The twins laughed, "Well said, Ciara- we've taught you well!"


	13. Third Year: The Problem With Dares

"Ciara Cooke, you are _the_ most incompetent student I have ever had the misery of teaching." Snape glared at the girl who had (as a dare) smashed about half of the vials in the potions dungeon, "I will see you tonight for detention."

"Oh I can't professor- I have quidditch tryouts!" The girl grinned, biting her lip in mock disappointment.

The professor's eyes narrowed, "No detention. Instead I ban you from quidditch until your potions is at least an E standard."

"But professor you-"

"As long as you're failing my subject, I can do whatever I see fit." He glared, "Now be quiet and open your book to the correct page.

Ciara sat back down and slammed her book open, fuming.


	14. Third Year: Don't Mention Quidditch

"Ciara! Are you coming to tryouts tonight?" Fred asked.

She sliced along her parchment below her essay and glared at him, "Nice joke."

"But you love quidditch." George stated. He received a warning glance from Mikey as Ciara's jaw set.

"You noticed." She said, staring daggers at the twins.

"What's wrong? Have you lost your bat?" George asked.

"Take mine!" Fred offered, throwing her his.

The entire room watched, holding their breath, as the twins presented the furious girl with a weapon.

She caught the bat without looking and they asked, "So, are you coming?" She took a swipe at their heads.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong?" They shrieked as she chased them round the common room, hurling abuse at them.

"Snape. Bloody. Banned. Me. From. Quidditch." She yelled, whacking George hard on the back.

"What?" They asked together, stopping and turning. Ciara took a deep breath and hurled the bat at the floor, denting the wood.

"You can't play?" Fred asked.

"Not until my potions is at an E." She fumed.

They stared at her, open mouthed.

"Snape must really hate you." George offered. He received a filthy death glare.

"I suck at potions. I'm never going to be able to play." She muttered.

The twins slowly began to grin.

"Well we don't suck at potions." George said.

"In fact, we're bloody brilliant at them." Fred agreed.

"And by the time we're done."

"You will be too."

Ciara raised an eyebrow, "Quick reminder- you do realise I'm after one of your places, right?"

The twins looked at each other, then shrugged, "Whatever- class starts tomorrow!"


	15. Third Year: The Ban Lifts

"ANGELINA!" Ciara shrieked as she walked through the portrait hole.

"Who died?" She asked immediately, scanning the room in mock suspicion.

"I'M AT AN E!" The younger girl exclaimed, dancing for joy, "I CAN PLAY!"

"Oh thank Merlin." Angelina sighed, "Kirke and Sloper are useless."

"Yeah, the twins and I saw them in practice." Ciara said, frowning.

"You saw the…" Angelina made a pained expression and waved her arm around like she was holding a bat, then swiped and let go, "Into Katie's head…"

"Yeah." Ciara said, her face in a similar expression of pain.

"Please don't do that." She stated, "I will kill you if you do that."

Ciara nodded, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. Merlin did Angelina want to win.


	16. Third Year: A Chance for Revenge

"Ciara!" The twins said loudly, falling into stride either side of her.

"We're sure you're aware of how toad-like our new DADA teacher is." George began.

"She won't let us pick up a wand in class but, more importantly, she won't let us pull a single prank." Fred sighed dramatically.

"So to you," George said.

"As our chosen prodigy," Fred added.

"We offer a chance to get your own back."

"How?" She asked immediately.

"Right here,"

"Right now."

They stopped walking outside a wall as a door began to appear.

"I've heard about this- it's the room of requirement." The girl said, watching.

"And boy do we require it." Fred muttered, walking in.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the group of people who hate the Pink Toad." George announced.

Ciara dodged a hex Colin accidentally sent her way as she looked around the room. She grinned. This was just what she needed.


	17. Third Year: An Unexpected Opportunity

"Ciara Cooke?" A short man dressed in heavy blue robes stood next to a six foot six giant in robes of the same shade.

Ciara stood to her full six foot as her grin magnified. The taller man almost chuckled to see such a lanky teenager. He too hadn't filled out until his later teens.

"You're Peter Whitby." She said of the taller man, hardly noticing the shorter one, "May I have your picture?"

He smiled broadly, "Girl in a few years time, I'll be wanting your picture."

"Don't be ridiculous- you were easily the best beater Puddlemere had! I went to all your games when I was younger and I have never forgotten that backhand wipeout you did against the Cannons in 1988." She gushed, handing the camera to a passing student.

The three of them posed for the picture as Peter said, "Thank you- I didn't think anyone would remember that. Either way it's not me you want to be talking to- it's Thomas here." He said, indicating to his friend.

"Thomas Herman?" She asked. The man seemed pleased to be recognised.

"Manager of the Puddlemere Youth Division, yes." He smiled, "I've been watching you play both here, and back in your local division. I have to say I've been incredibly impressed." Ciara smiled sheepishly as he continued, "The reason I took so long to contact you is that it's very rare that female beaters make the cut professionally. Naturally I sought a second opinion." He indicated to Peter, "And he said he hasn't seen a kid of your age play the position so well since he was in the Youth Squad." Ciara smiled and thanked him, "I would like to offer you the position of beater in the Puddlemere United Youth Squad for the upcoming season, assuming of course that another team hasn't offered you a contract first."

Ciara's mouth fell open and she stared at the man.

"I'd love to." Was all she managed to say, vaguely aware that her answer didn't quite make sense.

"Excellent!" He smiled, shaking her hand, "Now we must be off, too see your reserve beater actually, but we'll owl you your contract first thing this evening. And very well played today."

With that, the two men walked off, leaving Ciara grinning dopily to herself on the grass.


	18. Third Year: End of an Era

Ciara walked up to the pitch in her shorts and training shirt, ready for an intense session. As she stepped onto the grass, fireworks went off and her team ran, shrieking towards her.

"You're playing Youth Quiddtich!" Angelina exclaimed, grinning, "You'd better remember your old captain when you get all famous!"

Ciara laughed as the fireworks read _Congrats Ciara._

"I told you she was better then us." Fred grinned as he flew down with his twin.

She shook her head, grinning, "I'm not better then anyone. It's up to the team to win the cup. And the captain. So thank Ange!"

"We couldn't have done it without you." She smiled.

"But Kirke was just so good!" Ciara smirked, noting the absence of her other beater in the celebration.

Angelina scowled as the team laughed.

"You have no idea how relieved she was after your outburst in the common room." Alicia said, seriously.

Ciara smirked as the twins pulled her up onto their shoulders.

Harry laughed up at the girl and said, "When I'm older and sitting with my grandchildren, I can tell them all I played on the same quidditch team as a youth squad player."

Ciara said, "When I'm older, I'm going to be telling my grandchildren I played on the same team as Harry Potter!"

The team laughed as Ron added, "Even if he did get kicked off for half the year!"

As the group quietened, Angelina said, "You know, I'm going to miss you guys."

"Believe me, practice won't be the same without you!" Katie grinned, rolling her eyes.

"But seriously. There's four of us leaving. We'll never be the same team again." She said thoughtfully.

"Well that's a depressing thought." George mused.

"Thanks for leaving us with such lovely memories." Fred added sarcastically.

Ange rolled her eyes and held up her hands, "You can't say I don't try!" She laughed, before they went in for a team hug.


	19. Third Year: So You'll Always Remember

"Hey- Ciara!" Colin called, coming up to her in the common room, "Really well done on the quidditch- Harry said that was amazing." She smiled as he continued, "Well I know the twins have gone. And so has Dumbledore. And that Umbridge is being overbearing and won't let you pull your pranks without writing it on your hand. And stuff. I just wanted to give you this. So you'll always remember the pranks you pulled, and the old Hogwarts."

Colin handed Ciara a slightly faded photo. It was taken near the start of the year when Snape had banned her from quidditch. She was chasing the twins around the common room with Fred's bat as they ran in full padding, shrieking and grinning. She smiled.

"Thanks Colin. This means a lot."


	20. Fourth Year: Puddlemere Training

"Alright"

Ciara was standing with ten other teenagers dressed in Puddlemere t-shirts and shorts listening to the coach speak. She knew most of the team had returned from last year or been bumped up from reserve. She was the youngest player, as well as the only girl, though she expected them to ignore these facts. She'd started to fill out her lanky figure over the summer and looked slightly more imposing then her previously beanpole-esque build had made her.

"The players from the team have agreed to help train you. They'll rotate each week depending on when they're free, but for now meet Lucan, Danny and Oliver." The three boys nodded when their name was called by the coach.

Ciara studied Oliver briefly. She wondered if he recognised her from tryouts in first year. He too had filled out since she remembered.

"I don't get it- how can a 14 year old girl make the squad over me?" Zander huffed. He was the reserve beater. He stood at six foot two and was built like a tank.

"Just watch her." Wood said, indicating to the training drill she was taking part in. Justin hit the bludger hard towards the speeding chaser and, just as it seemed it was too late, Ciara shot in and hammered it back to him before scooting past the unharmed player. She pulled to an elegant stop and furrowed her brow as she listened to the coach.

"Yeah, she's good." Zander sighed, "Beaten by a girl. How depressing."

"Not just any girl." Oliver chuckled. He remembered watching her pull off a similar move back in his seventh year. If it were possible, she now controlled her broom with even more elegance.

"Only girl on the team this year, huh?" Wood asked Ciara, coming to sit next to her on the grass.

"Apparently." She grinned, taking a massive bite out of her sandwich.

"You're good."

She laughed, "Not as good as you, Mr straight out of Hogwarts and into Puddlemere Wood." She smiled, shoving him lightly.

"You remember me?" He asked, secretly pleased he'd made such an impression.

She shrugged, "Hogwarts doesn't produce many quidditch players. And besides, after your inspirational speech at tryouts, how could I forget you?" She smirked.

He laughed, "And to think you only got to hear the one."

"Who says I was listening?" She asked.

"You were the only one listening. That's the reason I didn't cart you off to McGonagall then and there!" Wood chuckled.

"Wait, you remember that?" Ciara exclaimed.

"You faced McGonagall's wrath for an afternoon of quidditch. Of course I remember that." He smiled.

"Some things are worth it." She shrugged.

He smiled. There was something different about her enthusiasm for the sport and it was refreshing, "I'm Oliver Wood." He told her, "And if I hadn't had Fred and George on my team, I would have faced McGonagall's wrath to have you play."

A small smile spread across her face and she suddenly gave him a quick hug, "I'm Ciara Cooke. And I hope that when I graduate I'll get the chance to play on your team."


	21. Fourth Year: A Spy at Practice

"_Who_ is that boy staring at me?" Ciara hissed at Ginny.

She laughed, "That's Joshua Summers. And before you ask, he's not here for quidditch!"

"Ginny get rid of him?" Ciara pleaded.

The redhead laughed at her friend's torment, "Fat chance!"

"But he's wearing blue! He could be spying." She tried.

Ginny smirked, "Ciara there's only one thing he's spying on and that's you."


	22. Fourth Year: The Joys of Apparating

"Ugh- I'm so jealous of you all apparating home." Ciara groaned as her team members prepared to leave.

"Hey- I can't apparate yet either." Terrance pointed out.

"Yeah, but you just go with Tony." She pouted, "I have to fly back to bloody Scotland in the rain."

Her teammates laughed, teasing her as they popped away one by one.

She huffed and mounted her broom, but was called back by Oliver.

"I can apparate you to Hogwarts if you want?" He offered. He was just as soaked as she was in his Puddlemere training robes, and probably just as cold.

"Really?" She asked, "I don't want to make you late for something."

Oliver laughed, "I don't have plans until later. I can take you easily- it's no trouble."

Ciara smiled, "Well… only because it's raining."

Oliver laughed and took her hand as she dismounted her broom. Seconds later they were standing just outside the Hogwarts grounds.

"See- easy!" Oliver grinned, turning to his friend. Ciara had turned a pale green colour as she clutched her stomach, suddenly turning and throwing up in the grass.

"Ciara are you ok?" He asked urgently, reaching out to ensure she didn't fall over.

She stood straight and frowned up at him, looking marginally better, "I am _never_ apparating again." She moaned.

"Who was that boy you came back to school with?" Joshua asked Ciara as she walked up to the castle.

"Oliver, why?" She muttered, still feeling queasy from her journey back to school.

"Well you can't just go around with other guys- I'm your boyfriend." He told her like she was stupid.

Ciara thought of them as sort of half going out and the fact he called himself her boyfriend annoyed her. She was feeling too ill to argue the point.

"He's a friend. And it's not like you can tell me who I can and can't see. My whole quidditch team are boys- it's not like I'm going to stop training because you don't want me hanging out with them." She said, irked, as she disappeared up to her dorm.


	23. Fourth Year: An Unfortunate Realisation

"We're going to have to play Cormac." Harry said slowly, as if finding it hard to believe it had come to that.

"But he's _horrible_!" Ciara groaned.

"He's the only other keeper who turned up to tryouts." Ginny sighed.

Peakes made a face, "If Bell were here she'd slaughter us for even suggesting it."

The team chuckled. Katie Bell _hated _Cormac McLaggen.


	24. Fourth Year: The Girl Can Hold Her Own

"Ciara, I think you have a secret admirer!" Billy smirked, nodding towards the lone boy in the stands.

"What in Merlin's name is he doing here?" She cursed.

"You know him?" Terrence asked.

"I was sort of half dating him." She glared.

"Was, or is? He seems pretty obsessed." Billy laughed.

"Technically is. Give me a minute and it'll be was." She said, darkly.

The team watched the dumping, open-mouthed. It started relatively civil but, when the boy asked why, Ciara let rip.

_You do not want to get on her bad side! _Wood thought to himself, smiling with the coaches. This girl could hold her own against anyone.


	25. Fourth Year: The Game

"Dean, stronger throws!" McLaggen shouted, "And Potter, would you please try _looking_ for the snitch?"

There was a clang as Hufflepuff scored.

"If that boy lets another goal in…" Ciara muttered darkly, thwacking a bludger at a Hufflepuff chaser, knocking him off course and destroying the tail end of his broom.

"Aim for the one _with _the quaffle, Cooke!" Cormac shouted, rolling his eyes as Hufflepuff scored again.

Ciara bellowed, furious, "Watch the hoops! That's your job. I know how to beat and I know who to aim for and if you say one more word, I'll be aiming at you!" As she finished, she slammed a bludger into the quaffle, saving a goal. She made a face as the bludger flew away from the hoops; she had hoped it would rebound towards the keeper.

McLaggen remained silent for about a minute before he started shouting again, "Peakes, what kind of a hit is that? Give me that bat." Ciara watched, utterly shocked, as the keeper flew away from the hoops and wrestled Jimmy's bat from him. He then took a swipe at a bludger.

The pitch silenced as the ball flew straight towards Harry. The ding that meant Hufflepuff had scored again rang loud and clear as the ball hit Harry's head and he fell from his broom. The second bludger came shooting towards Ciara and she hammered it at McLaggen. It hit the bat he was holding and knocked him sideways.

"Watch it Cooke- I'm on your team!" He exclaimed.

"And so was HARRY!" She yelled, glaring daggers at him. She heard Dean Thomas laugh and aimed the next bludger just in front of him, scaring him. Ginny shot a wry smile her way as thanks.

As Hufflepuff's lead extended to 100 points the team got more and more frustrated at McLaggen.

"Please Merlin let Hufflepuff catch the snitch." Ciara muttered as Cormac decided to demonstrate a shooting tactic for the chasers. Finally the seeker dove towards the ground and caught the small golden ball.

"320-60. You lot were useless." McLaggen exclaimed at they flew in. Ciara threw her bat hard at his head.

"Oops. I dropped it." She said with venom as Ginny flew to the changing rooms with her.

**I've decided to abandon my principle of not putting authors notes on my stories, because I remembered that I like interacting with people who read my stuff and I feel like I should thank anyone who reviews. So thank you to everyone who has read this far, and thank you even more to those of you who took the time to review this story. You guys are all awesome!**


	26. Fourth Year: The Beginning of the End

Ciara stood with her team as the awards were presented. She could see her parents in the crowd, cheering for her as the medals were awarded.

"And the winning team- Puddlemere United- will be presented with the shield, medals and a Tornado 99!" The announcer said, "Captain and chaser- Billy Lilam. Chaser- Eric Bradford. Chaser- Tony Benson. Keeper- Quentin Harris. Seeker- Terrence Kelson. Beater- Justin Yates. And beater- Ciara Cooke."

Oliver watched as his friend received her prize. It was strange seeing her with the new broomstick. She so well suited her old nimbus, with its layers of polish so carefully applied every Sunday evening.

Ciara's smile was massive as she posed for photos with her team. Their camaraderie was like none Oliver had witnessed in previous Youth Squads. Oliver frowned as he realised all that would be left of this perfect squad next year would be Terrance and Ciara. Five new players would join as the other champions set off to play professionally for other clubs. Billy, he knew, was to play in the Puddlemere reserve squad for a year before joining the team for the next season, though it was likely the other members would join rival teams.

Having bid goodbye to her parents, Ciara and Oliver flew back to Hogwarts, elated.

"Hogwarts Cup and winner of the Youth League- Merlin you had a good season!" Oliver told his friend.

Ciara flew a loop and said, "I can't wait for next year. What am I supposed to do all summer without a team to train with?"

Oliver laughed, "You'll be training all summer if you go professional."

"_When_ I go professional!" The brunette exclaimed, "I'll play for the Chudley Cannons if I have to."

Wood laughed. Both the youth squad and his team had flattened the Cannons this season, winning by well over 250 points.

"Somehow I don't think you'll have to." He smiled.

She shrugged, "We'll see. Anyway, I have all summer to work on plays for next season!" She grinned.

"You could be captain." Wood realised.

A sheepish grin spread over the girls face as she said, "I _really _hope so. I've never wanted a position of responsibility so badly in my life."

Oliver smiled and said, "Ciara, I can almost guarantee you'll get it." She nodded her thanks as he said, "I can go through your plays with you if you'd like in the summer?"

Ciara grinned, amazed, "Would you really?" She asked, "Won't you be swamped with practices and stuff?"

He shrugged, "Anything to help Gryffindor reach our fourth consecutive victory."

A fierce smile spread over the girl's face as she said, "And fifth and sixth if I can help it!"

The two of them laughed as they approached the castle, then fell silent as they took in the deadly aura from the site. The dark mark floated menacingly in the air above them. Ciara's face fell as she pulled her DA coin from her pocket. It was glowing, calling her to arms, though she knew she was too late. She cursed herself for not charming it to vibrate so she felt it as she played.

Herself and Oliver hovered by the castle boundary as their attention was drawn to a light from a large crowd of people. As they approached, Dumbledore's body was illuminated by the increasing wand light. They dismounted in silence and raised their wands to the sky as Ciara held tightly to Oliver's waist. Together they mourned the death of their headmaster, and the start of what they knew would be war.


	27. Fifth Year: One Last Time

_Hey Ciara,_

_I was thinking of getting the team together one last time before we all head our separate ways and get jobs. (Except for you- baby!) And also this is the last time we'll all be Puddlemere. I know the Kestrals are looking at Tony, and the Falcons are keen on Quentin, so I thought we should get one last game in where we're us. The Puddlemere youth squad that dominated! _

_Anyway I hope you can make it- we want to stay for a week, just to get a routine going. With all the stuff going on at the moment, we need a bit of quidditch to keep us sane. And I hear you made captain of your school team- nice one!_

_Billy_

Ciara smiled as she read his letter and replied saying she'd be there. Merlin she'd missed her team.


	28. Fifth Year: Reunited

"Ciara!" Billy grinned, "You're late."

She pouted, "Just because I can't apparate."

Terrance appeared next to them on his broom with a bang, "I heard the word 'apparate'" He smirked.

"Ugh- I hope we get a group of fourth years in September." Ciara groaned, as she realised she was officially the only person on their team too young to take the exam.

They flew over to the pitch and she asked, "Why are there so many people?"

Billy grinned, "I pulled a few strings with the coach and he gave the team a week off to train with us juniors." He then turned to Ciara and Terrance and smirked, "Well, you juniors. We all graduated!"

Ciara shook her head, amused, as Billy called, "It's us vs them- nail them!" Before flying off to catch the quaffle from Eric.

Ciara slotted straight into the game, firing bludgers at the opposing teams' chasers. She eventually took aim at one of Puddlemere's beaters, resulting in the two of them repeatedly slamming the same ball at each other, trying to better their opponent. Finally, after a particularly hard blow, Ciara fired it at her friend guarding the hoops. She had seen him watching them, and expected him to dodge the ball easily.

"WOOD MOVE!" She yelled as the ball shot towards him and he remained where he was. She ended up shooting after the ball she'd fired, hoping this would spring him into action. At the last second he appeared to realise what was going on, and dodged the bludger by centimetres.

"Well that's something I didn't miss from training." He said, looking shocked and impressed.

"I thought you'd move!" She exclaimed, shoving him, "You were watching me and James so you had loads of time to dodge it."

By this time, James had flown over to check up on his keeper, "She's right- that shot would have had you out cold." He told Oliver who shrugged sheepishly.

"I guess I didn't expect it." He told them.

Ciara laughed and flew back into the game. The more she thought about it, the less she could deny it. She liked Oliver Wood. The boy, six years her senior, was in her eyes completely perfect. She kicked herself every time she thought it though. But there was a small part of her that kept reminding her of the huge number of boys who had asked her out at Hogwarts. She'd even overheard a group of boys on her quidditch team talking about her. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was the tiniest of chances that Oliver felt the same.


	29. Fifth Year: The Problem With Boys

Unsurprisingly, Billy didn't have enough rooms for two quidditch teams in his house so they camped in a tent in his garden. They were in two lines of blow up mattresses. Somehow, Ciara found herself squashed between the massive build of Justin, her fellow beater, and her friend from Hogwarts.

Ciara woke up to rather girly laughter from her fellow quidditch players. Her eyes snapped open as Billy elbowed someone and said, "Look!"

She was expecting to see them ooing over a new broomstick in Quidditch Weekly, or something similar, but was duly surprised when she saw nothing. They were all looking at her. Frowning, she turned to see Oliver's head inches away from hers on the pillow. As her mouth fell open, she realised why they'd been staring. Oliver had moved his arm around her in his sleep and their legs were overlapping on the mattress.

"Oliver! Move!" She hissed, going redder and redder as the boys started to laugh.

Oliver groaned and opened his eyes. He looked just as shocked as Ciara to see his arm draped over her and he instantly pulled it away, sitting up.

"Hey, we have a second tent if you guys want to sleep alone…!" Billy smirked as the pair turned a red suitable for supporting their team at Hogwarts.


	30. Fifth Year: A Wordless Message

"Ciara you must realise that, although you are quidditch captain, it is unlikely that you'll play in the near future." McGonagall warned the student.

"Why not?" She asked, frowning.

"There _is _a war going on, girl." McGonagall reminded her.

"I know that!" Ciara said, "But it has no relation to my quidditch team."

"Ciara." The professor sighed, almost laughing despite the gravity of the situation the girl wished to overlook.

"I understand. But I'm holding tryouts just in case." She said, "And what should I do about Youth Squad training?"

The hint of a smile that was on the professor's face vanished, "You'll have to speak to the headmaster about that."

Ciara caught her wordless message and nodded once, "Better to ask for forgiveness then permission."


	31. Fifth Year: We're Going to Play

Ciara watched the small group of people who had turned up for quidditch tryouts. There was only a handful relative to normal. One small second year stood with a group of fifth years, trying to look interested in their conversation. He still had a black mark on his face from a dark arts lesson earlier that week. Absent were the bold group of first years risking detention, and the students from other houses who came to check out the competition. Ciara frowned briefly before speaking.

"Look." she said quietly, and continued when she had their attention, "I'm not going to pretend there's nothing going on, because there is. And frankly it scares the shit out of me. McGonagall told me we might not even get to play the cup this year, but that doesn't matter. We're going to play quidditch. Because being in a team can make other things seem that bit less terrifying. We have to remember that we're more then a team, more then a house. We're a huge group of people fighting against you-know-who. And if we can help anyone forget about that while watching us play, we're doing well. Now into the sky." She smiled grimly.

She caught Ginny Weasley's eye as she flew. The girl nodded her thanks. Ciara thought of her brother, with Harry and Hermione and nodded back.


	32. Fifth Year: Time to Forget

"You know, sometimes I wish we'd been at Hogwarts together." Wood mused. He and Ciara were pouring over plays they'd designed for a match against the Kestrels. It was these weekly talks after practice that allowed Ciara to forget the hell that was currently Hogwarts, "It would have been nice to have someone to do all this with. And to train with."

Ciara laughed, changing an arrow on one of Wood's plays, "That's true. But we couldn't both have been captain. We could have hated each other!"

Wood chuckled, "Somehow I don't think that would have been the case."

"Yeah, me neither." Ciara agreed, looking up from the plays to watch the keeper.

"It's weird thinking if any other youth squad had accepted me, I wouldn't have anyone to polish my broom with." She said, thoughtfully.

Oliver smiled, "Weird."


	33. Fifth Year: Choosing Sides

"Argus?" Amycus asked the caretaker, "We found the student who broke the statue you had to clear."

"Ensure she is dealt with appropriately." Alecto told him, staring pointedly at his whip before shoving Ciara into the room and closing the door.

Ciara watched Filch as he walked towards her, pleased Mikey and James had escaped.

"Cooke." He said. She nodded grimly, "The twins trained you up before they left." She said nothing, "I would have given anything to have them in this situation."

"No more then you would have for this one, were it a year ago." She said. He watched at her as she continued, "You'd have given anything to have us hanging up here." She indicated to the chains attached to the ceiling, "But not now. Not like this. You know why we blew up the Slytherin statue and you know it wasn't a joke or a prank."

The two remained in silence, each watching the other.

Filch began moving Ciara to the door. As she left he muttered, "I might not be able to do magic. But I'll be fighting with you, not them."


	34. Fifth Year: A Story From School

"Ciara?" Wood asked. They were at his place after practice, like every week, "Who did that?" He indicated to the wet, swollen strip across her face. She had told her team she'd flown into a stand but none of them had believed her.

She sighed, "Amycus Carrow. Head of discipline."

"A professor?" Wood asked, shocked as he moved closer to cradle her face and inspect it.

"I had my hair untied." She said, bitterly, "It's not like it's unusual- about half of Hogwarts has something similar."

Wood moved his hands from her face and she lent against him.

"They're doing that to students for not having their hair tied back?" He asked.

She nodded once and before she knew it, she was crying. She wiped at the tears and Oliver said soothingly, "It's ok."

"I never cry." She muttered, smearing them over her face as she tried to clear them.

"Ciara, it's ok." He said, gently moving her hands from her face. She buried her head in his shoulder hugging him tightly. He could see the thick red welt on her face clearly as she sobbed.

"I just want to fight and have it over with." She said, "None of this waiting. I hate every last one of them."

"We're going to fight." Oliver said, stroking her hair, "And they're going to regret doing this. Even if I have to kill them myself."


	35. Fifth Year: The Battle

"Let me stay!" Ciara glared at McGonagall.

"You're fifteen Ciara. You'll leave with everyone else." She said, herding the girl out of the room and personally escorting her to a carriage.

Ciara sat, fuming, in a carriage with James. They'd spent three years training with the DA, even finding ways to incorporate flying into their sessions. There was no way they were going to sit in a carriage trundling away whilst their friends fought against Voldemort.

"Are you going to fight?" She asked James.

"I think you know I am." He said, smiling half-heartedly.

"Know how you're going to get there?" Ciara asked.

James nodded once, "I'll meet you at the castle." He said, jumping out of the carriage.

Ciara smiled slightly, then whispered, "Accio Tornado." as the carriage neared the forest.

She unlocked the door as she heard her broom approach. She jumped out and onto it, and shot off to the Inn to take the passage to the Room of Requirement.

"Who is that?" A male voice asked urgently as she approached the room.

"Ciara Cooke." She said, holding her wand at the ready.

He gasped, "It's Colin."

"You came?" She asked, hugging him in relief.

"Yeah, my coin told me."

Ciara smiled in the dark then said, "You remember in my first year when all you wanted was to be like Harry?"

Colin chuckled as she said, "You're a lot more similar then most people would think."

"Thanks." He smiled, hugging her as the room emptied.

"I want the old Hogwarts back." He said darkly as the last student left to fight.

Ciara nodded grimly, "Let's kill them all."

They burst into the empty room and out into the castle.

* * *

Ciara walked through the rows of the dead in the Great Hall. As far as she knew, James was alive. She passed Lavender Brown, staring shocked at the ceiling. She turned away, in tears, as she saw Remus Lupin and his wife lying side by side. Their hands lay on top of each other like a final reminder of their love. It was when she saw Colin lying on the end of a row that she broke.

She stared at her friend who had returned to the school he had been thrown out of to fight. Colin looked tiny in death. He had no family here- no one even knew he had come back. Ciara found his camera in his bloody robe pocket and took out the film in her dark robes, swearing she'd print it and deliver them to his family herself. She then laid his favorite machine on his chest and closed his eyes.

"You're just a brave as Harry ever was." She whispered, kissing his forehead. She then stood and nodded to his small body.

"Fred! No!" She heard a heart-wrenching call as she turned to see her friend's body being carried in. George was following, staring open-mouthed at his twin, unable to stop the flow of tears. Ciara too broke down, approaching the depleted Weasley family. She clung onto George as he mourned before he collapsed to kneel beside his twin.

"Ciara?" She heard Oliver's voice as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Oliver stiffened as he saw another face he knew through his tears. Ciara followed his gaze to see her first Puddlemere captain being added to the lines of the dead.

"Billy." She whispered, "Billy. No!" She ran towards her friend and kneeled beside him, "He wasn't supposed to be here." She whispered, "How did he even know?" She held his cold hand, "Billy…" She moaned.

Suddenly Voldemort's voice rang out across the castle. Harry was dead. Ciara's head shook as she walked almost robotically with her allies to the courtyard. She stood between George and Oliver as she caught sight of Harry's body in Hagrid's arms. She wiped at her tears with a dirty, bloody sleeve and took the hand of the boys either side of her. All she wanted was for the sneering, shell of a wizard in front of her to die.


	36. Sixth Year: A Small Gesture

"Hey George." Ciara walked up to her friend after his brother's funeral.

"Hey." He replied, looking almost unaware of what was going on.

"I wanted to give you this." She said, pulling out the photograph Colin had given her back in third year. It was far more faded now, and there were flimsy creases across it from where she had folded the picture, "Colin gave it to me just after you left Hogwarts. He wanted it to remind me of the pranks we pulled off and of the old Hogwarts, before any of this started."

George unfolded the picture and watched Ciara chase himself and his brother around with his twin's bat. The traces of a sad smile appeared as Ciara hit his photo-self hard in the back and he and Fred made identical looks of shock and pain.

"Thanks." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Ciara hugged him as he said, "Really thanks."


	37. Sixth Year: A Fresh Season

Ciara smiled as she stepped out onto the quidditch pitch. The grass was re-growing quickly and the hoops had been replaced and were standing tall. She turned to the group of people with broomsticks and wasn't even disappointed when she realised they were all second and third years, except Jimmy and Demelza.

"Quidditch this year is going to be tough." She stated, "We'll train four times a week, with extra practices on weekends in the run up to games. Wood led Gryffindor to victory. Johnson led Gryffindor to victory. Potter led Gryffindor to victory. There is no way in hell I'm going to be the one to break that streak!" She grinned. "Now let's fly!"


	38. Sixth Year: Moving On

"George, you know what this Broom Broom kit is missing?" Ciara asked her friend, "A spike to ram all those Slytherins."

Angelina laughed as George grinned, "You're good." He said, "Been paying attention in class, I see."

She snorted, "No more then you did! Incase you forgot, I got even less OWLs then you!"

George smiled, "How's old McGonagall as head anyway?"

Ciara shrugged, "Not bad. She's given me free run to prank since she made all detentions to fix a bit of the castle."

"I always did like her." The redhead nodded.

"That's only because she let us off anything when we beat Slytherin!" Angelina laughed.

"Who beat Slytherin?" They turned to see Oliver walk through the door, eyes shining at the prospect of a quidditch-based conversation.

They laughed, "No one, oh obsessive broom rider!" George said, groaning theatrically, "Are you here to steal our helper?"

Ciara rolled her eyes as Oliver said, "Yes. Unless you want to talk about tactics for the upcoming Kestrals game."

"You're both as bad as each other!" Angelina smiled as Ciara found her broom.

"Says the girl who spent her seventh year channeling Oliver's spirit." George smirked.

She shrugged, smiling, "See you guys next week." She said as Oliver took Ciara's hand and they left with a pop.

"They are _so_ going to get together." Ciara said as they appeared in Oliver's flat.

"Sorry?" Oliver asked.

"Don't you think they're perfect for each other though?" She said thoughtfully, knowing he'd understood the statement. As she spoke, she jumped over the back of a sofa to sit on it.

"Yes, I guess they are." He mused, watching Ciara as she leafed through his notes on the upcoming game. The light coming through the window settled on her face and made her hair shine a beautiful reddish brown. Wood shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. The girl was six years younger then he. He couldn't think about her like that.

Though another part of his brain reminded him that she wasn't 14 any more and the older she got, the less age mattered.


	39. Sixth Year: An Unexpected Saturday

"Did she just scrunch her eyes?"

"It's about time- there's only so long a guy can stay on a Saturday!"

Ciara opened her eyes to see Terrance punch Peter hard in the arm, and the rest of her Puddlemere team standing behind them in their training uniform.

"How are you feeling?" Zander asked her. He'd obviously taken a fall in the session and half his face was covered in mud.

"Like I've been kicked by a hippogriff." She told him, "What happened."

"You don't remember?" Trent asked. She shook her head, immediately regretting the action.

"The Magpie beaters duffed you up. One sent a bludger towards you and before you had time to dodge it, the other whacked your face with his bat. The bludger hit you square in the head, and you fell a good 50 ft to the ground." Terrence explained.

"A beater hit me with his bat?" She asked. There was silence, "A potentially professional beater hit another player with a bat?" She was furious.

"If it helps, he was sent off." Zander tried.

"I hope you smashed his head in." She said curtly.

He smiled sheepishly as Terrence said, "He did. And he was red carded for hitting a bludger at player who had been sent off."

Ciara grinned, "Good to know you care about me!" She then realised, "Guys how much did we lose by?"

Terrence sighed, "250 points. Jason also got sent off for flying into the sin bin when the beater kept saying rude stuff about Puddlemere."

Ciara bit her lip and began to chuckle, "You flew into the sin bin?"

"Well into the beater, if we're being specific." Jason grinned.

"Merlin I love you guys." She smiled.

"It was anything but funny, I can tell you." Coach smiled as he came into the ward, "Right you lot- give the girl some rest. Ciara, we'll see you Saturday!"

The squad were herded out of the ward yelling goodbye to their friend and Ciara saw Mikey, James and Demelza standing just behind where her team had been.

"I have never felt so short in my life." Mikey said, looking slightly miffed.

"So that was who you spend your Saturdays with?" James asked.

Ciara grinned as Demelza said, "There's a fair bit of eye candy in that team- I might have to come to some of your games!"

"Oi- we're all the eye candy you need!" James exclaimed, posing.

Ciara snorted, "Thanks for coming guys." She then made a face, "I do have one question… Mel, how's quidditch?"

She smiled, "You have such a one track mind! It's fine- we kept up to your practice schedule. And you didn't miss the match- we play Ravenclaw on Sunday."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Ciara sighed, relieved.

Mikey grinned, "I can't wait to see the look on Jackson's face when he realises you'll be playing. He was looking forward to staying on his broom for a whole game!"


End file.
